1. Field of the Inventions
The present disclosure generally relates to eyewear, and more particularly, to a hinge assembly for eyewear.
2. Description of the Related Art
Eyewear generally includes a front portion with a pair of optical lenses or optical zones on opposing sides of a nose bridge. A nosepiece may comprise a pair of bilaterally symmetrical nose pads, generally supported by a frame, which typically extend medially (inwardly) and/or in a posterior direction from opposing medial sides of the nose bridge to help support the eyeglasses on a wearer's nose. A pair of earstems typically extends in a posterior (rearward) direction from the front portion. The earstems are typically attached to the front portion with a hinge assembly with a screw that allows the earstems to pivot between a folded (closed) and unfolded (open, as-worn) position.